50 Themes of Daine and Numair
by still-unwritten-4-now
Summary: 50 Themes of Daine and Numair. Daine and NUmair - Parents again?


**50 Themes ****Daine/Numair (Part 2)**

(A/N: These 50 Themes that I am writing are part of a 50Themes challenge I have going on with myself. Using at least 20 of the same through out each "50 themes" coupling (Each one cannon or hinted at eg Daine/Numair, Alanna/George etc) and I have to use on Tortall (excluding Beka Copper cos I haven't read her yet) couples – this includes Aly/Nawat – just because Aly is in the Copper Isles, she was born in Tortall and her mum is Alanna come ON! She's Tortallian! So yeah (Boy that was long) any hints or themes you want to see just PM me or email me – I'll thank you with a smile face so yeah A/N end)

**Rain**

When Numair and Daine got caught in the rain on their way to Corus, Numair thought it was as good a time as any to set up camp. In the rain – which was getting heavier and heavier by the minute, he looked over at Daine, saw how her hair – now wet and getting longer as the rain lengthened it – was stuck to her slightly sunburnt face, how she more furious at it then at the weather. He laughed, because it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He wanted to get caught in the rain more often after that.

**Fire**

Daine had a natural fear of fire – it was an animal thing – that, coupled with what happened to her when she was 13 made her shy away from it as much as possible. But when she was frozen, wet, and the only source of heat came form it and Numair, she decided that sometimes Fire was a good thing – especially if it meant you got to hug Numair.

**Muttering**

Numair had a reputation – not just among the Court Lady's – but among the Magi Community for muttering some of the most important, secret, confidential and vitally important information under his breath without even realizing it, before inspiration took hold and he could answer everyone's problems before muttering about the ratio of the sun in comparison to the moon.

They smiled though – everyone had their own way of showing their brilliance.

**Ale**

Daine disliked the taste of Ale, and Numair didn't like himself under the influence, so they were never found drinking it – unless they were missing each other. Then they drank it to excess.

**Drunk**

Numair, stuck in his Tower, was drunk and rambling about how it was his fault. Daine, halfway across Tortall, was also drunk and cursing Numair. How _dare_ he teleport her without him! She couldn't wait until she found him – she was gonna make him teleport _himself_. Very, very far away.

**Experiment**

Daine knew that number of experiments never took off. She also knew that a number of them failed so magnificently that it took him a whole day before he started again.

**Mumbling**

Numair mumbled in his sleep. It was endearing, Diane decided, and definitely better then snoring because when he mumbled, she could talk with him, and he was very unguarded when he slept.

**Dragon**

Daine was happy to see that Kitten was growing. Though she was still only a baby, the baby dragon had grown two foot in under 6 months – impressive by anyone's standards.

**Laughter**

Numair was very experienced in just about everything – flirting especially. But when he fell in love with Daine, he noticed how – like all of his friends – that her laughter was so much sweeter then anyone else's, deep, throaty, and sometimes high and tinkling. It reminded him of bells. It could either be Bug church Bells or tiny cat bells. Either, he loved it, and it was his favourite sound – though he loathed admitting it to anyone.

**Ball**

The first time Daine and Numair were announced at the Midwinter Ball together as a couple, there were a lot of raised eyebrows and chins wagging before they had even taken the first step. Daine smiled at this and tweaked Numair's nose. "10 gold Nobles I believe?" She said. Numair grinned and handed her the amount. He would win next time.

**Random**

"You know, you say the most random things sometimes Magelet," Numair told her as she all but dragged him across the paddock. "Why would you need me to come with you to look at an animal?"

Daine smiled but only told him to be quiet. Numair sighed and complied with her wishes. He complied even more after that when he saw that she had found a tree nymph who wasn't all that shy.

"Completely random?" Daine whispered to him.

He grinned. "Most definitely," he replied, kissing her.

The nymph sighed. It was refreshing to see two humans who were definitely in love.

**Boat**

Numair made her swear before she went anywhere a boat, or the ocean, that she wouldn't try to stop her heart o listen to the dolphins, or the whales or the squids. That she would listen only to him. She swore of course – but that didn't stop her form having a lovely mental conversation with a pod of dolphins for over an hour – with Numair even realizing it.

**Sunset**

Sunset was Daine and Numair's favourite time together – they would change into hawks and swoop and glide until the sun finally gave out to the strange time where the light and the night belonged to the possums.

**Stars**

Numair told her about the different stars and their constellations. Daine smiled, because she saw how excited, how animated he seemed when he talked about them and Daine knew, without Numair even having to tell her, that if he hadn't been born with magic, he would have been an astrologer – and study the stars. Daine just loved to see how they reflected in his eyes.

**Rock**

As a present, Numair gave her a beautiful pendant for a necklace. It was almost like it was moving. It splashed this way and that, not following any rhythm or rhyme.

"It's glass, not a rock. It's made when lightning strikes the sand and it instantly cools leaving perfect glass."

She kissed him. "It's perfect.

**Raiders**

Daine happily realized that she and Numair had missed the fight when the Raiders – who had been attacking not five minutes earlier – were already shingled, shirtless and being taken away.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Numair told her. She giggled, knowing that there wouldn't be much 'fun' going on for about the next 12 months.

**Whisper**

Daine loves the way he whispers her name. But he likes it better when she whispers his, in the darkness, with nothing but pure electricity between them. He loves how it sounds longing and lustful, and he can almost hear her heart beating out of rhythm because his definitely is.

**Kiss**

They kissed often – very often. It didn't matter where they where or who they were with – they had to kiss each other. It was like they weren't breathing unless they kissing. Not that anyone minded – they loved to see the two of them so in love. No one had seen the physical need so badly before though, but that made them even more special – because their _was_ no one like them.

**Snow**

Daine and Numair both loved the snow – mostly because they could hide from the world while no one was looking for them, and feel like they were in their own paradise just by simply being.

**Sea**

The Sea was sparkling, gorgeous, Numair had to admit. But it was just some water compared to what it did to Daine's eyes.

**Sweets**

Daine discovered she had a sweet tooth when she was Pregnant with Sarra. Now, whenever she could, she would sneak a sweet here and there. She smile,d because Numair didn't it with less subtly, and the Sweets oculdn't seem to get past the 'stomach' stage.

**Bed**

Daine and Numair had shared a bed for many years – and had shared that with many animals. But at least one night every week Numair locked the doors and windows to keep everything – Kitten included – outside while he made love to his wife.

**Luck**

If anyone every asked them how they wound up together, they would answer vaguely about magic, anger, fighting, God's, timing and Luck. Always Luck. If any of their friends asked them however, they would reply Magic, Luck, lots of Fighting and more Luck. They smiled as they both said in unison. "We're each other Lucky charms,"

**Flower**

Numair noticed, the first time Daine got pregnant, she put a Daisy everywhere she went. He half tempted to suggest 'Daisy' as his daughters name. So when Daine started putting Daffodils everywhere, Numair got an inkling.

**Cat**

Both Daine an Numair had the deepest respects for Cats – except, lately, Daine had developed the odd habit of sneezing near them. Numair found it hilarious that Daine, the Wildmage, was allergic to Cats.

**Sarra**

Both parents were proud of Sarra – she was powerful, pretty and only about 2. Daine loved how Numair could steal her attention like no one else could – not butterflies, or horses or even Aunt George. Sarra seemed to be ultra aware of her father whenever he was near her. Daine smiled, because although Sarra was good for a two year old, Daine could do it even better, knowing where he was at any given moment in time, and could probably have told you what he was thinking, because they were in love like that – in that physical awareness kind of love. Each knew what the other was thinking, doing, feeling without having to ask or think about it.

**Feathers**

Numair laughed again when Daine started sneezing near birds as well. Maybe she was coming down with something?

**Crows**

Daine had the best conversations with crows – they new ones were from the Copper Isles and were talking about a Nawat who had turned into a human. When Daine told Numair, Numair smiled. "He married Aly." He told her.

"I'd like to meet him," She said absently. Numair nodded. So would he.

**Daffodils**

Daine found the attraction of daffodils uncanny – how could someone, god or otherwise, have concocted something like them? If you turned them side ways they almost looked like a cup and saucer. She thought it would great to show Numair the hilarity of it all. Numair smiled. She came up with oddest things that girl.

**Hints**

Daine knew something wasn't right when she woke feeling sick. She smiled though – it only meant one of two tings. One was rather permanent, the other fleeting but persist. She was hoping for permanent one and from the hints – it was.

**Alanna**

Daine went to Alanna first – like she always did. Alanna smiled, sent purple fire over her stomach and hugged her. "Congratulations. When are you telling Numair?"

"After George pays me."

"How much did he bet and what for?"

"He bet that it would take me four years to fall pregnant again because of the war. I said I'd do it in less then three. Ten gold Nobles riding on it."

"How much did Numair bet?"

"He bet that I wouldn't want any more. That's twenty Gold Nobles already. I wonder how Jon feels about this. He bet 50."

"50! He didn't even bet that high for _my_ pregnancy."

"You were a given. I'm not. I'm frivolous. Or according to Jon."

**What?**

Daine spent the rest of the day in the stables, running a brush over Cloud, who was happy just for the company.

_I don't see why you can't just tell him. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed. _Cloud told her.

Daine smiled. "I know, but I don't know how I can."

_Same way you did the last one_

"Get him drunk?" Daine said incredulously.

_What? It worked didn't it?_

**Alone**

Numair didn't really suspect something was up until he realized that he hadn't seen Daine all day. He wondered why until he saw Alanna who was beaming – a large contrast to a slightly put-out George and a very grumpy King – and he realized that Daine was Alone. But for a reason, no doubt. And he smiled. Again? Was he a father again?

**Nervous**

Daine told herself that she was being stupid. Numair loved her, she loved him, and there was no reason to be nervous. So why were her palms sweating, her thoughts all over the place, at the prospect of visiting Numair in his office?

**Stutter**

Numair knew that she was there before she even knocked on the door, but he was surprised when she stayed at the door, not coming over to greet him like she usually did. He was also surprised that she was stuttering – something that she never did.

She had only got out, "I'm…you're…" before he was kissing her.

"Father." He whispered to her. "Again."

Daine smiled. He was so much better with words then she was.

**Pregnant**

"So, how does it fell to be pregnant again?" he teased.

"At the moment, relaxing. And rich. I made us 60 Gold Nobles today. Well, really seventy, but those 10 are yours."

He smiled. "I didn't believe that you would want any more."

"Why not?" She asked, well, demanded.

"Because, can you imagine what this one will turn out like? Chances are it will be like me."

"I can see now why you didn't. I can barely keep _you_ under control, let alone a mini one!"

Numair kissed her. "I love you when your pregnant."

"Than I guess that we're going ot have more then two."

**Daffodils**

"So, daffodils this time?" Numair asked her.

"Hmm?" Daine asked, turning to look at him.

"Well, it was daisies for Sarra. Daffodils for this one?" He asked, putting his arms around her and resting them on her stomach.

"I like daffodils. There funny flowers."

Numair smiled and kissed her cheek. Daffodils were one of her favourite flowers. He just hoped that the baby would too.

**Yellow**

"But why yellow? It's a girl colour!" Daine protested.

"No, it's neutral!" Thayet replied.

"Girly!"

"Neutral!"

"Girly!"

"Well, is yellow is girly, then what is neutral?"

"Green."

"Green is a boy's colour!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

Alanna, hearing this as she walked past laughed. _Baby clothes,_ she thought ot herself. _Lovely._

**Announcement**

It was at the ball when Daine and Numair stood up, Numair holding a glass of champagne and Daine juice.

"We would like to announce – formerly – that Daine and I are soon to be parents again," Numair said, grinning broadly.

Everyone applauded except maybe Jon, who was trying very hard not to look _too_ sour in front of the happy couple. But even he couldn't stop the smile springing to his face when Diane and Numair kissed.

**Brother?**

"Now Sarra," Numair began, sitting with his baby daughter on his knee. "You are going to have some company soon. A play mate."

"Really? Who is it?" She asked eagerly.

"We don't know yet sweet. Mummy is going to have a baby very soon. You'll have a little brother or sister."

"Can I tell mummy I want a brother?"

Numair smiled and hugged Sarra. "Sure sweet. Sure."

**Nobles**

Numair had never really had any patience for stuffy Nobles – unless they were female and pretty. But even he could glower at them when he heard what they were saying about his wife and unborn babe. And he wasn't the only one. Suddenly, none of the said gossiping Nobles could go riding – their horses were wild.

**Prayer**

Late one night, when Daine was just beginning to show, she sent up a prayer to her Ma and Da. Nothing fancy, just a small one to notify them that they would soon have another Grandchild just after Midsummer.

Of course, she happily surprised that night in her dream when her Ma was there, telling her that she already knew. What good was a mid-wife goddess if she couldn't tell when her own daughter was pregnant?

**Hormones**

"I hate hormones!" Daine yelled furiously after the second time – that morning – that she had to run to the privy.

"Don't worry sweet – this passes."

"Right. Like it did _last_ time." She said sarcastically. Numair slightly winced. Sarra had given her morning sickness into her second trimester – and she had shape shifted as well.

"Well, no shape shifting this time. I don't want you to go through all of that again." He told her.

"Stupid hormones," she muttered, murder in her tone.

"Yes, stupid hormones, which make me want to hug you all the more." He told her, hugging her to his chest. Before she had run – again – to the privy.

**Craving**

"How are the cravings?" Alanna asked Daine after lunch.

"Alright. This is a sensible one. _He_ doesn't want to eat meat. Not like Sarra did."

"He?" Alanna asked, one eyebrow rose.

"Well, I hope it's a he."

"If it is, you'll find you eat a lot." Alanna warned.

"Oh, I'm prepared!" Daine replied, holding up a small bell. "I ring it and Numair comes running with food. It's a genius device!"

Alanna smiled. _Why didn't _I _think of that when I was pregnant?_

**Bump**

Daine stood in front of the mirror, shirt pulled up. She lightly ran her fingers over the small bump that her usually flat stomach had developed. She smiled as she imagined the tiny life inside of her, and didn't realize that she was glowing.

**Blood**

Daine was by no means squeamish when it came to blood, but she had nightmares about it all the same. When you're pregnant, and you wake up to blood, it can only mean one thing. Numair understood her fear, and he held her every night, just in case the worst did happen.

**Kick**

The first time Daine felt her baby kick; she smiled and yelled for Numair. Numair, fearing the worse ran in.

"What! What is it?"

"He's kicking!" She told him excitedly, grabbing his hand and putting it on her stomach.

Sure enough, Numair felt a little kick and he couldn't help but grin.

"He's a little fighter, isn't he?" He whispered. "Just like his Ma."

Daine smiled. Numair then, just for curiosities sake, ran his magic over her stomach. He wasn't prepared, however, for ending up against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Numair! What happened?" Diane exclaimed.

Numair couldn't help but grin. "He's got my gift!" He exclaimed. Diane laughed.

"He's definitely ours then." She told him.

**Names**

"Have you picked any names out?" Onua asked Daine.

"Not yet, no." She told her.

"Really? Jon had ours picked out from the beginning!" Thayet exclaimed.

"Well, it wasn't really hard for you – you have parents with nice names. I'm _not_ calling my son Weryn. No matter how much Da would like it." Daine said meaningfully, as she all but glared at the ceiling.

"What about Numair's parents?"

"He said that he didn't want to bring them into it." Daine said, smiling. "He doesn't like his parents names for some strange reason."

"How about what I did with Thom?" Alanna suggested. "I mean, not after a dead sibling. How about a friend?"

Daine nodded but didn't say anything else on the matter. Later that night though, she asked Numair.

"What do you think we should call our son?" She whispered.

"So long as it's not my parent's names, I have no objections." He told her, tracing little circles onto her now-large belly.

"Alanna told me something today… About baby names."

"What?"

"About how we could name it after someone who died."

"We're not calling him Ozorne," Numair told her.

She whacked him. "Ha, ha. No, I was thinking something else."

"Who?"

"Rikash," She whispered, but her voice was too soft for even that.

"Rikash. I like it. Don't know how people will take it though – naming him after a Storm wing and all."

"Well, they took it pretty well when I let them stay here. They'll just have to get used to it."

"Hmm. Rikash. Our little Rikash." Numair said dreamily as Daine nodded off to sleep.

"Rikash," She breathed.

**Big**

Daine stood once again in front of the mirror. Her belly was far from flat.

"Not long now," She whispered to herself. "Not long now until you meet everyone. Rikash. Not long until everyone meets you."


End file.
